strength
by Rishi kun
Summary: Naruto has been gone for a few weeks and Hinata already misses him. She had planned to tell him her feelings but had no courage to do it when she saw him talking to Sakura.Another week passes and Her Sensei gets killed in one of her missions then her fath
1. Chapter 1

_(Flashback)_

"**_Ok Hinata! Y-you can do it! A-all you have to do is t-turn this c-corner and talk to N-naruto-kun and tell him w-what you feel" Hinata whispered to herself trying to give her herself a little boost. She took a deep breath and peeked over the corner. There he was with a big grin waiting for his Sensei. Hinata took another deep breath and was about to call out his name but someone bet her to it. "NARUTO!!!" a girl with short pink hair and an angry expression marched towards him. Naruto's smile widened "SAKURA-CHAN! Did you come her to see me of?" he asked happily. Sakura hit him hard across the head "you idiot! What's with this latter?" she asked irritated. She pulled out an orange sheet of paper and waved it in his face. Naruto looked at it confused. "It's a latter to you Sakura-Chan from me" Sakura clenched up her fist. "Don't you think I would know that?! But why did you have to write that you where going? Everyone in this village knows your going! And why did you put a picture of yourself in it!" Sakura asked calming herself down. Naruto scratched his head a little. "But I thought since I was going to be away for so long you might forget me…." He said a little saddened. Sakura couldn't help but smile warmly at him. "You dope…" she said as she ruffled up his hair a bit. Naruto smiled at her, but his smile seemed different. It was warmer. _**

_**Hinata wanted to cry but she held her tears back. She realized that crying didn't do anything and that she promised her self she wouldn't ran away. But was backing out of this running away? She wondered. She was scared to tell him but if she did he would be troubled by it and she didn't want that smile to fade because of her. She turned around and walked towards the training ground. "I'll tell him one day… when it won't hurt anymore" she whispered to herself.**_

_(End of flashback)_

A few weeks passed after that incident and Hinata loses yet another one of her love ones.

"Sensei…" Hinata said sadly as she stared at the black wooden coffin. "It's ok Hinata" Shino said having that sad tone to his voice. "Shino's right Hinata! Sensei is at happier place now…" Kiba said lowering his head a little. Akumaru rubbed his nose against Kiba's cheek trying to comfort him. Hinata stared at the coffin, she was sad and would miss her sensei but she had dealt with this kind of pain and loss so many times already that she knew all to well how to hide her pain. She placed a hand over Kiba's and Shino's shoulder. She knew that this was their first time losing someone precious to them and she would make sure that she was there besides them, every step of the way.

After the funeral Kiba and Shino escorted Hinata home. "Hinata are you ok?" Kiba asked. She gave him a warm smile. "I'm fine Kiba, if Sensei saw or team like this she would be disappointed." Hinata said shaking a little. "She's right" Shino said as he turned to face Hinata. "You know Kiba and I are here for you" he said sounding concern. Hinata nodded. "And I am here for both of you…" she said trying to sound strong. Kiba looked at her trying to hold his tears in and Shino slumped over a little. Hinata noticed and embraced both of them. "It's ok to cry" she said simply as Kiba burst into tears and Shino griped onto her Jacket tightly. She was there for them and they where there for her, even when Sensei died she left behind the two best team mates she could ever ask for and she thanked Kami for that.

**This is my first fiction, so I'm very sorry for the short first chap, I'll make the next one longer but please reveiw... i don't know if this good so please tell me if your intrested and i'll make the rest**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU!! ShadowBlade539 for the review it makes me very happy **

**Anyways onto the story**

A couple of days pass and everything returned to normal. Hinata and her team had gotten closer and where inseparable. And Hinata was more determined to get stronger. She trained everyday till she couldn't stand and hardly ever ate. Shino suggested that she train every other day, to give her body some rest but Hinata refused politely and continued to do everything she could to get her self as strong and confident as Naruto.

"Hinata-Chan... are you sure you can handle it?" Kiba asked concerned. Hinata looked up at him and gave a weak but warm smile. "It's ok k-Kiba-kun I s-said I w-was here for you a-and Shino-kun, s-so I need t-to do my b-best for you t-two as well" Kiba looked at her still a little worried " I know you worked on this technique for a while but your body is far to weak to handle me and Shino at full force, I know you've been trying your best for us but your only just still learning this technique and you've been at this for days, your body won't handle it!" Hinata looked up at Kiba. She knew he was just looking out for her but she was determined to master the technique. "Kiba-kun if y-you really care about me then you w-would not hold back" she said trying not to stutter.

"Kiba if Hinata-Chan wishes to this then we will support her through it" Shino said as he took a stance. Kiba looked unconvinced but he went in to a fighting stance anyway.

After 10 minutes both Shino and Kiba where panting heavily as broken kunai's lay around them. Hinata was also out breathing but not as bad as her teammates. "That's enough for today Hinata-Chan, you have mastered your technique so please have a rest" Kiba said trying to control his breathe intake. Akumaru barked as he tiredly sat down. Shino, kiba and Hinata joined him. "Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked as he watched her stand up and walk behind a tree. Shino and Kiba watched her in curiosity. She disappeared behind a large tree only to reappear holding a bento twice her size. She walked towards them and sat it down. "I wanted to t-treat you guys… s-since you have supported me through e-everything, so I made a l-little food, I h-hope it is to your liking" Hinata said cheerily. Shino nodded and opened the bento. "Itakimasu" Shino said as he put a squid shape hot dog in his mouth. "This is delicious…" Shino said as he took another…" Kiba looked at him and then at Hinata. "When did you have time to make this?!" He asked shocked. Hinata blushed a little "well I woke up early so…" Hinata trailed off. "You woke up early? What time?!" "Well..." Hinata started but was cut of by a raging Kiba. "You missed out on sleep again haven't you! You can't keep doing that! You'll get sick!" Kiba yelled. "But…" "Stop making up excuses! Before you try and take care of someone else try taking care of your self first!" he yelled as he stormed off. "Wait Kiba-kun!" Hinata yelled after him but Kiba had already disappeared. Hinata was about to go after him when Shino stopped her. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, Kiba may seem angry but his just worried… and so am I" Shino said as he placed his chopstick in a napkin and turned to look at her. "Kiba is right you have to look after yourself to… I know your always thinking of other people but when you do these kind of things, like hardly sleeping and eating, you get people worried, so you must try your best to look after your self or Kiba will have a fit again" Hinata looked at the ground taking in, what Shino had just said. She looked up at him and smiled "I understand, is it ok if I excuse my self from training early today?" she asked politely. "You may, go get some rest" Hinata gave a little bow and ran towards her home. Shino turned back to the extremely large bento. "I can't eat all of this…" he gently took his chopsticks of the napkin and picked up something that was a shape of a penguin. He stared at it before putting it in his mouth. "This is also delicious as well…"

Hinata felt a bit guilty about what had happened earlier with Kiba, so she decided to go and apologies to him. But Hinata had no clue where he was. "Where would k-Kiba-kun be?" she asked herself. Then she remembered that Kiba hadn't eaten yet and he loved beef stew, and there was only one place in Konoha where they served that.

Hinata took quick steps towards the little restaurant, she would have run but she didn't have enough energy to. The restaurant was small but the food they served was as delicious as any food you can get from a fancy restaurant and the spice and herbs they used matched no other. It was also very cozy inside. The wall's where a nice shade of light red and they had a very interesting pattern to it that reminded her of cows. Also the shop owner was very kind and sometimes treated them, he also adored animals.

Hinata slowly opened the doors of the restaurant and viewed in, scanning it to see if Kiba was there and sure enough Kiba was stuffing down everything he could manage to stuff in his mouth. Hinata giggled a little. He reminded her of Naruto. Hinata smiled sadly, she missed him so much. She was snapped back to reality when the shop owner came up to her. "Hinata-Chan? What are you doing there? Come inside." He said as he ushered her in. Hinata smiled at him. "w-well I was j-just wondering i-if Kiba-kun was h-here" she said as she looked towards him. The shop owner nodded and sighed. "That kid has a bottomless stomach I swear" Hinata laughed quietly at the remark. She had also wondered that. "So Hinata-Chan what will you have today? The usual?" Hinata nodded "yes please, Okito-San" Hinata said as she bowed her head a little showing her appreciation. Okito walked back to the kitchen shouting out orders.

Hinata walked towards Kiba's table and silently sat down. But Kiba and Akumaru was to engrossed at what they where eating to pay attention to who had sat next to them. Hinata watched them and giggled a little. She didn't mind just watching, she always did, and it helped her understand other people better.

After Kiba and Akumaru had finished of their last plate Hinata had just finished her first one, and that's when they noticed she was there. Kiba jumped a little startled at her sudden appearance to him. "H-Hinata? What are you doing there and how long have you been there?" he asked amazed. Hinata smiled at him "I came here to apologize to you" Kiba looked at her shocked. She stood up and bowed her head "I'm v-very sorry, I w-was being s-selfish and only t-thinking of myself, I h-had not considered y-your feeling and had w-worried you, I am t-truly sorry" Kiba stared at her in awe. She had actually stood up in a public place and apologized to him, it's not that she never apologized before but having the courage to do it in front of so many people was a very big step for Hinata. Hinata looked at him and gave a very warm smile that he rarely saw. "I also want to thank you, for everything" Kiba blushed a little seeing Hinata like that made his stomach swirl. They smiled at each other for a while before they heard applause surrounding them. They both looked around confused and then embarrassed as they saw that everyone there had just clapped for them. Kiba changed back to his angry mood and glared at hem, warning them to stop, Hinata on the other hand turned a bright red and ran outside, Kiba and Akumaru followed her. They stopped a few meters away from the restaurant before Hinata burst out laughing. Kiba and Akumaru both looked at her like she grew a third head. "Why are you laughing?" he asked confused." Hinata wiped a tear from her eyes and looked up at Kiba still suppressing her laughter. "I'm s-sorry" she said as she held her stomach. "but when I apologized to you I had completely forgotten about everything else, cause I was so nervous that you might still be angry" she said as she finally stopped her laughing. Kiba smiled at her and ruffled her hair up not to softly either. Hinata winced a little but looked up at Kiba's grinning face and couldn't help but smile as well, "who would stay angry at you!" he laughed. Akumaru barked loudly which both made them look at him. "What's up boy?" Kiba asked. "I'm sorry to interrupt" a voice said with out any emotion.

Hinata and Kiba both turned to find Neji looking at them seriously. Neji and Hinata had bonded after the Chonin exams and where like brother and sister. "What's the matter Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked a little worried. "I'm sorry Kiba-san but I need Hinata-sama to come back home." Hinata nodded and walked towards him. "May I talk to you for a little bit Kiba-san?" Neji asked as he scooted him away from Hinata. Neji handed him a piece of paper that was held together with chakra. "What's this?" Kiba asked as he looked down at it. "it a message to the Hokage, please deliver this as quick as you can, it's really important, if you don't Hinata may die" Neji practically whispered the last part. Kiba gasped and looked at Hinata. "What do you mean?!" he yelled. "Shhhh!!" Neji hissed. "Just give this to Tsunade-sama as fast as you can and quickly find Shino-san and go straight to the Hyuuga house." Kiba stared at him in anger! "What the hell are you talking about? If something was going to happen to Hinata in that damn house you call home then why take her there!" he yelled. Hinata looked at him in confusion. "What's going to happen?" she asked softly. Neji sighed. "I'm sorry Hinata-sama… your father wanted to see you and if I didn't bring you then…" Neji trailed of looking away, he was ashamed of himself. Hinata scanned his expression and nodded. "I see, t-then we should g-go" both Kiba and Neji stared at her shocked. "if father wishes to see me then I will go" "but" " its ok Neji-niisan, I'll be fine" Hinata cut him off with a smile. Kiba stared at her in Horror. "Are you crazy? You know something bad is going to happen but you're still willing to go?!" Kiba asked angrily. Hinata smiled. If she didn't go then her father will surely punish Neji and she wasn't going to let that happen. "Kiba… you can't do anything with out the Hokage" Neji said sadly. Kiba looked at him and then at her. "You better be alright when I get there!" he yelled as he ran of as fast as his legs could carry him towards Tsunade's office.

Neji watched his figure disappear in a crowd and turned to look at Hinata. She looked calm and serious. He was about to say something when she cut him off again. "Don't w-worry Neji-niisan as l-ong as I'm t-there he won't activate the s-seal ok?" Hinata said as she offered him a warm smile. After what he tried to do to her at the chonin exams and how cruel he was before that she was still willing to help him even when it meant her getting hurt. "Your amazing Hinata-sama" Neji whispered. "What did you s-say Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked looking at him innocently. He smiled at her "thank you" Hinata returned the smiled and walked towards the Hyuuga house where her father was waiting for her.

**Sorry about the wait I had a load of homework… anyways I hoped you liked it**

**But I need some help… I don't know who to pair Hinata up with. I was thinking I might make it Kiba but then again their relationship might only be brother sister one's but if anyone has a favorite character pairing with Hinata then Suggestions would be more then welcome. And please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who gave me such lovely reviews. And please excuse me if my fight scenes aren't that good, this is my first time writing scenes with fighting in it and it's a bit difficult so bear with me.**

**Oh and I don't own Naruto or any character from Naruto but I will add some of my own in there, later on that is and the plot is all mine **

**Please Enjoy**

Hinata waited quietly outside in the training grounds of her mansion. Hanabi and the elders stood at the sidelines. Looking very serious and grim. Hinata tried to stay emotionless and quietly sighed to her self. Neji had left to fetch her father and inform him that she had arrived. A slight breeze blew past her, making her short, ivory hair sway in the wind. She slightly shivered as she heard the one voice she always cowered against.

"Hinata!" a sharp voice, she knew all too well called.

She slowly looked up at the cold eyes of her father.

"Where have you been?!" He asked angrily. Hinata looked back at the floor feeling intimidated.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you, you worthless child!" Hiashi growled as he moved closer.

Hinata flinched at the insult thrown at her.

"I can't believe a wife of mine can bear such a child as you! Your not even worthy to be in the brunch family" Hiashi said moving towards Hanabi.

"We need an heir who is strong and brave enough to protect or clan and I don't think that's you…" Hiashi motioned towards Hanabi. She took five steps forward and went into a fighting stance.

"But if you think you are still worthy enough to lead us, then fight Hanabi to the death"

Hinata gasped.

She couldn't believe him! He wanted her and Hanabi to kill each other and for what? To be leader of a clan who brands people that aren't as high as them? Hinata looked straight into her father's eyes for the first time.

"I w-will never do a-any thing that i-involves such a cruel a-act to words a family m-member!" Hinata said angrily.

"If that is what you choose then you will die at the hands of or clan you have forsaken." As if on cue Hanabi charged forward and attacked Hinata head on.

"How kind of you dear sister that you are willing to die instead of hurting me, but the kindness is something I throw back at you!" Hanabi yelled as she landed a blow on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata flew ten feet of and landed with a hard thump.

"Your Kindness is nothing to me!" Hanabi yelled as she readied to attack. Hanabi smashed at where Hinata lied only to hit the bear ground. Hinata had quickly rolled to the side avoiding the menacing hit. She jumped to her right and stared at the place where Hanabi's strong punch hit. Hanabi caught her staring at the damage and grinned.

"Impressed? I thought you would be, unlike you I was able to take the training father gave us" she said as she motioned for another strike but Hinata was quicker and dodged the attack easily and landed on the side. Hanabi quickly grew angry.

"Stop… MOVING!!" Hanabi yelled as she sent multiple attacks towards Hinata. Hinata on the other hand dodged them all too easily which annoyed Hanabi even more.

"Why can't I hit you?!" Hanabi yelled. Hanabi was furious, how could her weak sister dodge all her attacks? She just didn't get it.

Kiba ran as fast as his legs would allow him.

'That damn pretty boy! If anything happens to Hinata, I'll have Neji's head on a platter.'

He thought angrily as he broke into the Hokage's office. Sure enough there she was sleeping on her desk.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!!" Kiba yelled waking up the women. Tsunade stared at kiba as if he was a ghost. He ran up to her and roughly gave her the note.

"quickly open it! It's from Neji he said Hinata's in trouble!"

Tsunade opened the seal with ease and read it. She frowned as she called Sakura in.

"yes Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked as she walked in.

"get a few medic-nin and quickly follow me to the Hyuuga estate. Kiba you come with me" she ordered. Sakura quickly went to find a few medic-Nins that weren't busy.

"I wonder what happened at the Hyuuga's…" Sakura asked herself. 'Hopefully nothing bad has happened to either Neji or Hinata.' She thought.

Hiashi watched on the side with interest. Hinata's moves where different from when she had last fought Hanabi. She had great speed but she needed more then just speed to be heir but Hiashi had other reasons why he hated his eldest daughter so much, Reasons he promised himself that he would forget.

Hiashi was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a load crack and thump. He looked up to find one of the trees in the yard had fallen down as if it had a small bomb was thrown at it. He also noticed Hanabi sitting on the floor exhausted. Hinata on the other hand was unharmed, but she was exhausted. Hiashi was shocked at the start but had quickly regained his composer.

"Hanabi what do you think your doing?! Harry up, or are you as weak as her?!" Hiashi yelled angrily. Hanabi looked up at her father and stood up.

"I won't be defeated! Especially by you!" she yelled as she sent another attack towards Hinata.

Hinata had gotten slower because of her tiredness and in resolute failed to dodge Hanabi's attack. She gripped onto her left arm which was bleeding openly and was bended on her right knee which was also cut but only deep enough to bleed a little. Hanabi had managed to land strong blows on Hinata, but she wasn't out yet.

"Hanabi w-why do you do t-this?" Hinata asked feeling the exhaustion take over her.

"Why? Why! Cause your weak and useless! I feel ashamed just by looking at you!" Hanabi yelled out throwing a kunai at Hinata. Hinata reflected it with another kunai.

Neji watched in horror as Hinata tried to dodge all of Hanabi's attacks. She was injured and exhausted; she only ate a small amount and had lack of sleep.

"Hiashi-sama please stops this!" Neji yelled angrily. Hiashi looked at him and gave a very cruel smile.

"You and she are the same. Both weak, mentally and physically" he said as he looked back at Hinata and Hanabi's fight.

Neji glared at him, he hated that man.

"Neji, would you like to know a little secret?" Hiashi asked smiling to himself but not a smile you would want to see.

Neji stared at him angrily; he just wanted to kill this man more then anything.

"Hinata was born mere minutes after you" Hiashi paused as he gave and intent glare at Hinata and then turned to look back at Neji.

"You see Hinata's birthday and yours are actually the same not weeks a part but only a few minutes, would you like to know why?" Hiashi looked at Neji with a look Neji had never seen before, it was pure hatred.

"Because you and Hinata have the same mother"

**You like? A little twist I wanted to add.**

**Will Kiba and Tsunade get there in time? Or will Neji and Hinata face their worst Nightmare HAHAHA**

**cough cough Anyways please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews!! And thank you Dragonlord for your help.**

**By the way Keino is a new character I'm adding. He doesn't belong to me, his Dragonlord's great creation.**

**I hope you guys like it**

_**I don't own Naruto and gang**_

"Tsunade-sama? Where are you going? Hinata's house is that way" Kiba said pointing to the opposite direction.

Tsunade walked up to one of the houses lined up on the street of Konoha. It was an old, plain looking house, but it seemed bigger then it looked.

"We're going to be up against the Hyuuga house hold if I'm correct, so I don't think it would be wise to go in yet with just the two of us. "She said as she knocked on the wooden door.

Kiba looked at her in agreement but he was curious. "Then who else is going to come with us?" Kiba asked as they waited for someone to open the door.

"His an ANBU who specialize in fire, darkness, and water, Attacks" Tsunade said before knocking again this time harder. "His very strong, so don't worry Kiba"

The door opened to reveal a boy about Kiba's age wearing a navy blue long-sleeve shirt with a neck that ends at the nose and he wore long black pants and dark blue boots that seemed a size to big for him. He had short sliver hair with was spiked up showing his extraordinary eyes which where like emeralds.

Kiba stared in surprise. He wasn't expecting some one his age to come out. He was expecting some one older.

"Keino-san, I need to ask a favor of you" Tsunade said giving him the letter, Neji had written.

"Tsunade-sama are you sure? This guy doesn't seem that strong." Kiba said looking at Keino and then at Tsunade.

Tsunade was about to reassure Kiba when Keino cut her of.

"You shouldn't judge a ninja by their looks, you'll get killed that way" Keino said not bothering to look up from the letter he was reading.

Kiba stared at him in amusement. This guy didn't seem bad, but he was curious. He wanted to see him fight.

"The Hyuuga's huh" Keino said in a thinking manner. He gave the letter back to Tsunade. "I guess I should go" he said as he closed the door behind him.

"Well now that's done and over with can we go!" Kiba said being impatient.

"Calm down Kiba we still have to get Shino" Tsunade said as she put the letter back in her pocket.

"I'll get Akumaru to get him. Akumaru, you know where Shino is right hurry up and get him and head straight for Hinata's house ok!" Kiba ordered. Akumaru nodded and head for the training grounds. While Kiba, Tsunade and Keino headed for the Hyuuga's

Neji stared at Hiashi in surprise. He could sense the hatred Hiashi held and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Your mother, my wife and the love of my life cheated on me with your father!" he hissed as he moved closer to Neji. Neji held his ground he wasn't going to let Hiashi intimidate him.

"She gave birth to twins and I wanted to kill both of you! But she begged me not to, she said she wanted to let my brother have you and to let her keep that useless daughter of hers." Hiashi said calmly as he took another step towards Neji.

"But I couldn't have her as heir could I now! So I made her bare me another child and once she did that I killed her" Hiashi said laughing a little.

Neji stepped back. Hiashi had gone mad. But Neji was now furious at what he said. If this was true he had just admitted he had killed his mother.

"Would you like to know something else? Those people who tried to kidnap Hinata, well let just say I hired them and my dear little brother gave his life to protect her. It was all part of my plan, but I still have you two to finish of!" he said as he took a couple more steps forward.

Neji activated his bakyugan. (Sorry I don't know how to spell that ) He was seriously pissed now.

"Are you angry Neji?" Hiashi asked in a teasing tone.

Neji glared at him. He was about to go in for a hit when a kunai flew past Hiashi's face and just scratching him.

Both Neji and Hiashi looked at where the Kunai had just come from and where surprised.

Hinata stood there with another three Kenai's in her hand. While Hanabi was lying unconscious on the floor. But she was unharmed, it only looked like she was sleeping

Hiashi stared at her in anger. "I thought you weren't going to hurt your own sister?!" Hiashi almost yelled as he run towards Hanabi.

"I didn't, I just knocked her out" Hinata said throwing another Kunai at Hiashi. But he dodged it.

"What do you think your doing hitting your own father?!" Hiashi said angrily.

"You're not my father" Hinata said as she walked towards Neji.

"Hinata, did you hear what he said?" Neji asked

Hinata nodded, trying to hold her tears back. She had heard everything, her mother was killed by the only father she had known, and her real father died because of her. She didn't know what do to but she knew she had to fight him or else he might kill both of them.

"Nii-san…" Hinata said just above a whisper. She was trying to keep herself from breaking down.

"Its ok Hinata, we can take him on, we have to" Neji said sternly as he went in a fighting stance. Hinata followed him.

"Can you still fight Hinata?" Neji asked concerned

"I'll be f-fine" Hinata said activating her bakyugan.

Hiashi looked at both of them and his temper quickly rose. "Do you think you two can even touch me?! I'll kill both of you before you can even blink!" Hiashi said as he ran towards them.

He threw three kunai's at both of them but Neji and Hinata dodged it.

"Don't under estimate us!" Neji yelled as he appeared behind Hiashi and was about to strike his arm, when Hiashi grabbed it and flipped him over. Hiashi went straight for his heart, but Neji quickly kicked him which put Hiashi of balance. Hinata came from behind him and kicked him in the back sending him flying across the training area.

"What did you say about not touching you?" Neji said mimicking Hiashi's teasing tone, as he grinned.

Hiashi stood up; the kick had been hard but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"I got to admit that I've been impressed on how you two have improved but your still a thousand years to young to face me!" He said as he dusted himself of.

Hinata fell on one knee as her breathing became harsh, it was getting harder to keep her self up. Exhaustion was taking over her, but she couldn't faint now, not now that Neji needed her the most.

"Hinata! You don't have to fight, I can take him on my own" Neji said as he ran to her side.

Hinata smiled and shook her head. "we'll fight together Nii-san…" Hinata said as she stood up.

Neji looked at her concerned. She was hurt pretty badly but she was still able to stand. It reminded him of when they fought at the Chunin exams. She was strong and he was proud of her.

Hiashi watched them sickened of their display of emotion; he took this to his advantage.

When Neji and Hinata turned to look back at Hiashi he was gone.

"Where'd that bastard go to?" Neji growled as panicked a little.

And before Neither one of them had the chance to react, Hiashi had came from behind and Kicked Neji so hard he went through one of the wall's of their mansion and had Hinata by the throat.

Hinata struggled to get out of his grip. She kicked and scratched at his hand but Hiashi only gripped her throat tighter, cutting her air circulation. Hinata couldn't keep herself awake any longer. "p-please, don't… k-kill Nii-san…" Hinata said before she blacked out

Neji stood up slowly. His arm was now broken from the impact and he was bleeding a little. When he saw Hinata's limp body, in his gasp, Neji grew even more furious.

"LET HER GO!!" Neji yelled as he ran towards Hiashi. He threw kunai's at Hiashi but he jumped out of the way still holding onto Hinata.

"You want her? Then you can HAVE HER!!" Hiashi yelled as he threw Hinata towards the wall with great force and speed.

Neji watching in Horror as he saw Hiashi just hurl his injured sister to the wall. Neji tried to run as fast as he could to catch Hinata but he wasn't going to get there in time. Then all of a sudden a figure ran past him with great speed. He had just caught Hinata before she hit the wall.

Neji stared at the newcomer. He would have asked who the hell he was but for now, since he saved Hinata he was going to forget it. He had more serious matters to attend to like Hiashi.

Just then Kiba and Tsunade busted through one of the doors out of breath.

"Jeez Keino-san, how fast can you run?!" Kiba said trying to catch his breath.

"Faster then you can" Kieno said smirking.

Kiba was about to respond when he saw Hinata's unconscious form in Keino's arm's and quickly grew angry.

He ran towards Neji. "YOU BASTARD!" Kiba yelled as he hit Neji across the head.

Neji stared at him in shock.

"I told you not to let Hinata get hurt! Didn't I! AND YOU THE SO COULD FATHER! HOW COULD YOU HURT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!?" Kiba fumed.

Tsunade held Kiba by the collar. "Calm down Kiba!" Tsunade said annoyed.

Tsunade looked around and her eyes landed on Hiashi who seemed expressionless.

"Hyuuga-san, what has happened here!" she said angrily.

"Out of Respect Hogake-sama, but it is none of your business" Hiashi said retaining his composer.

"But it is my business when one of my Ninja's are hurt, is it not?" Tsunade asked letting go of Kiba's collar, once he was freed he ran towards Hinata and Keino.

"Is she ok?!" Kiba asked as he checked Hinata's wounds.

"She'll live but the wounds are pretty deep" Keino said setting her down softly. Neji and Tsunade ran to where they where.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked Neji as she checked Hinata's wounds as well.

Neji told her everything that Hiashi did and say.

Tsunade was furious, how could Hiashi do such a thing.

"Hyuuga-san! Are you out of your mind! Hinata and Neji cannot stay in this house hold any longer!" Tsunade said angrily.

Hiashi laughed. "And what makes you think I'll let them stay?!" he laughed and took a few steps forward. "As from now Hinata is no longer my daughter, and as for Neji, he is banished from this clan."

Tsunade laughed. "Hinata was never your daughter and I don't think Neji would stay even if you begged him." Tsunade picked Hinata up gently. " you three, we're leaving" but before Tsunade could take a step Hiashi threw about ten kunai's at her. She dodged them all.

"What do you think your doing Hokage-sama?! Even if those two are banished from this clan I will choose how to dispose of them." Hiashi said as he went in for a punch.

Tsunade stopped it with her free hand and sent chakra through her body to her fist. She was about to push him back but Hiashi dodged it.

"Don't underestimate me" Hiashi said as he went for another attack only to be kicked back by Keino.

"I think that's far enough" Keino said standing in front of Tusnade.

Hiashi stared at him in shock. This kid was able to get near him without him sensing him.

"What kind of person are you? You try and kill the girl you claim to be your daughter for 13 years; you kill her mother you claim to be your love" Keino said angrily.

Keino had no family and didn't know what it was like to have one but he knew a family wasn't supposed to be like this. Even if she wasn't that guy's real daughter she was still related to him.

"If your going to fight then your opponent will be me" Keino said as he readied himself.

**Sorry Dragonlord for not putting Keino more into it but I just wanted to show people why Hiashi hated Hinata so much, but don't worry I'm going to make Keino more into it next chapter.**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
